Ping
General Overview of Ping What is Ping? Ping is a representation of how long it takes for information to be relayed between a computer and a server. The higher the ping, the longer it takes for information to be transmitted between a server and a computer. Ping influences every action that is made during a game. While playing BeGone, a player’s ping is represented underneath his screen name (or username) in the format “Ping:”. Ping is represented by a numerical value with a limitless range. 1 ping represents a delay of 0.001 seconds, and 1000 ping represents a delay of 1 whole second.Therefore, per 1 ping value, a delay of 0.001 seconds is added. In BeGone, Ping is measured by checking the time it takes for the player to send a ping to the server. This means that the ping a player has is actually only half of what the player really has. Ping causes Lag Consequently, if a person had 500 ping during a match, it would take the server 0.5 seconds to register the actions that player made in the span of a second. If the same player's opponent had 100 ping, then the player with 500 ping would have a 0.6 second advantage over the opponent, which would greatly influence the outcome of a round. For this reason, high ping causes what is commonly referred to as lag. Due to high ping causing such a delay in relaying information (lag), it is difficult for an opponent to accurately maneuver, aim, or otherwise combat a player with high ping, since the opponent’s lag (which a direct result of his high ping) causes many unfair advantages. For example, some unfair advantages can include “teleporting” (if the delay is great enough, a player can disappear for a moment and reappear in a different location on the map, making that opponent difficult to shoot at and track) or being able to do more damage than normal since the server takes longer to register the information, and by the time a player can react he has already taken supplementary damage (thus the reason for getting shot through boxes on a map such as warehouse – the server is still registering the additional damage that was done). Ping limits Since version 1.6.5.7 of BeGone, measures have been taken to limit the maximum ping allowed on many servers. The value for ping limit is displayed on the server list before joining a game. There are two suffixes beside a server’s number. The first suffix indicates the game mode. The second suffix, (i.e., "300"), determines the ping limit for that server. Out of the servers with ping limits, the highest value is 300, and the lowest is 100 – with servers of limits 150 and 200 in between. In a game, if a player´s average ping for the last 30 seconds exceeds the ping limit, they get kicked. Servers with "-" have no ping limit. Reducing Ping There are a few steps that may be taken in order to reduce one’s ping, and subsequently reduce lag. If a player is using wifi internet, moving into a location where the signal is stronger can help reduce ping, since the overall quality of the connection is improved. Going into regedit and creating certain DWORD values has reportedly helped decrease the ping for some players – the details of doing so are outlined by this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=01jxYbuOBuM. Be warned however – other players have reported an increase in ping – luckily, this is a reversible action. Additionally, if possible, moving closer to the location of the server can help – although this is not a feasible option for most players. Category:Technical information